


shameless smut

by emptypalm



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank the gods for Mira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shameless smut

Hands were not patient enough to make it to privacy, Agron closing the gap between them with swift strides to bring Nasir’s back against his chest as soon as Mira was from sight. Half hard in his subligaria, Agron let Nasir feel it, feel _him_ , from head to toe. There was another wall, another push to trap Nasir against it as Agron attacked his neck with vigor.  
  
“She grants favor,” Nasir panted, palms against the wall to let nails scrape against the stone fruitlessly. “One we will return at later date.”  
  
Agron groaned when the roll of his hips was met by Nasir, pushing back against him. “Yes, yes,” he panted, hot and heavy, tongue sliding up the side of Nasir’s neck to nibble at his ear. “With gratitude.”  
  
A push and a pull had Nasir slipping away from him, Agron leaning against the wall with a deep groan and his forehead pressed to his forearm. There was a devilish smile when he turned his head to look at the smaller man, disappearing around the corner to the direction of their room. An actual room now, split between the two of them, instead of a nook in the wall barely kept private by hanging mats. This room was as close to a possession that they could have, together, littered with clothing and weapons and the minimal things they had brought with them. And a bed, most importantly a bed.  
  
A bed containing one very nude Nasir when Agron arrived.  
  
“Strip,” Nasir said in nothing less than an order, one that went straight to Agron’s cock. “I would have you claim prize without a moment wasted.”  
  
Agron was but a baser animal then, stripping as quickly as possible while he watched Nasir retrieve a phial of oil. One of the lasts they had, poured carefully into the small wooden bowl beside their bed. They worked in tandem, quickened by prolonged arousal, to the point where Agron fell to bed the same moment Nasir robbed breath with the push in of a finger.  
  
There was so much to touch that it was overwhelming, so foreign to the ability to enjoy each others’ bodies without their usually pressing haste. Mira had relieved them, and Agron would see that time used well. He trusted Nasir to stretch himself properly in the shortest amount of time—Agron enjoyed the act, yes, but he also enjoyed the tease. Nasir was quick and efficient, so Agron busied himself with lavishing kisses over neck and shoulder, sucking and licking to scatter little marks all over the dark skin.  
  
Nasir was such a pleasant sight with legs splayed that it would take a God to resist the urge to slip lower and lower still. Agron felt the keen stare of chocolate eyes through thick lashes, only spurring him further. Kisses placed to stomach and hip, licking a thick stripe down from navel only to skirt away. Sucking kiss placed to the junction of inner thigh and groin, nose nuzzled along Nasir’s wrist as his fingers flexed and moved within himself. “Agron,” was the low, breathy warning that went unheeded, only met with a playful smile and a flash of white from his smile.  
  
Lips touched cock without further prompt, feverish kisses placed along the length meant to tease and toy. Nasir’s fingers were moving more rapidly, pushing in and out right before Agron’s face. His own finger added to the mix, just one to aid in task, dipped into the oil before hand. Nasir tightened his body, breath leaving in a quickened pant that dissolved into smooth laughter when Agron pressed his face into his skin and _breathed_.  
  
“You drink in my scent as if dying from thirst,” Nasir managed, hiking his knees up to offer better position. His free hand went to Agron’s hair, gripping only to keep him there.  
  
Verbal response was so far out of reach that all Agron could do was moan against the side of Nasir’s cock. His tongue continued the messy trails along the heated skin, not wanting to take Nasir completely into his mouth in fear of never wanting to stop. They would come to completion together the first time. Impatience was a theme heavily felt by both, though, with Nasir’s straining body and Agron pushing away all hands save for his own. The quiet noise of loss was ignored in favor of grabbing Nasir’s hips, tugging him up to almost bend in half. Anything so Agron could get his mouth on the man, tongue against asshole to lick and kiss. Agron’s hands on Nasir’s hips soon turned to weights, trying to prevent the man from squirming and bucking closer to his face to little avail.  
  
Nasir thighs closed around his face tightly—a warning. “I fear you will have only your hand to tend to you if you do not make haste,” came the gasp but a moment later.  
  
Agron’s head turned, kissing along Nasir’s inner thigh to hide his smile. “Idle threats from a pretty mouth,” Agron murmured, gently setting Nasir’s hips down to make his way up his body. Kisses strewn over dark skin, up and up until Nasir’s legs could wrap around his hips and Agron could kiss him with _purpose_. Lips, teeth, and tongue, parted with soft moans or the occasional hiss from Nasir when Agron rolled his hips down.  
  
It slowed to something else, something sweet and almost tender with how they tasted each other, Agron’s fingers through Nasir’s hair to stroke it away from his sweaty face. The legs around his hips guided him, Nasir rolling them over and sitting up on Agron’s stomach. The view was more than pleasant—Nasir’s dark body looking warm in the candlelight, hard cock jutting out towards Agron in an invitation to stroke and touch. His fingers reached out, halted by Nasir’s hand intercepting his to lace their fingers together. The other hand worked behind his body, going to the oil first before slicking up Agron’s cock with purpose.  
  
The first push ended in Agron’s cock slipping between Nasir’s cheeks, smearing oil over all the skin. Nasir was only stretched enough for posterity, with trust placed in the fact that they both knew what they were doing and he could relaxed and accommodate better with Agron inside of him. The second try fared no better, but the third hit home with a wince from Nasir and a long groan from Agron.  
  
Agron knew better than to move, to press on with Nasir’s breathing tightly controlled and his body so tensed. Instead, his hands went to the man’s thighs, splayed along his hips to sink his knees into the bed for purchase. He stroked over them, massaging up to his hips before back to his ass. A cheek in each hand, he spread Nasir wide, smiling playfully when the Syrian slipped an eye open to glare at him halfheartedly. Agron kept his hips still, though, patiently waiting until he was as deep inside of Nasir as their position would allow.  
  
The movement was slow at first, Nasir rocking his hips enough to toy with angle and depth. Agron was a plaything, a toy for pleasure, and he was perfectly fine with that. Watching Nasir’s lips part, a flush rise onto his cheeks, and his eyes slip shut was enthralling enough. His hands continued to travel, up over Nasir’s sides, pressed against his chest to feel the quickened beat beneath his palm. The touches were soft at first, exploring, but heated up with the pushed of Nasir’s hips. Moans and panted breath, Nasir pushed Agron’s hands away from his flesh in order to lace their fingers together, beginning to ride him in earnest. It was no longer the slow dance of seduction—it was hard and harsh, hisses of breath between teeth just before Nasir bent down to kiss Agron.  
  
Their positions flipped with little effort, Agron pinning Nasir down with hips and arms. He could admit that he was more of the passive partner in their relationship, usually following Nasir’s lead. But he loved the power play between them, the way that Nasir was never _really_ docile. He still bucked and writhed, kissing Agron with nipping teeth as Agron fucked him _hard_. A slapping of skin against skin, just the tip of his cock inside only to be driven back once more.  
  
Agron pushed himself to kneel, using his hands on the back of Nasir’s knees to haul his legs as far apart as he could to _watch_. To watch himself disappear into such a beautiful body, cock slick and pink hole open to him whenever he accidentally slipped out. To watch Nasir throw his head back into the blankets with a soundless moan, just lips parted and eyes screwed shut. To watch Nasir’s fingers scramble for purchase in their blankets only to find none. There was little in this world that Agron enjoyed as much as seeing Nasir practically in tears from pleasure. The angling of his hips and his hand along Nasir’s cock had him incoherent, gasping and moaning out with little mumbled words that Agron was fairly certain were foreign in origin. He kept his onslaught consistent, watching the pleasure build and build before his very eyes until his hand was slick with seed and Nasir was tightening around him with wave after wave of pleasure.  
  
Agron was quick to remove himself, pressing both cocks together in order to stroke as one. Nasir was coming down, body growing sensitive, but he still reached a hand out to cover Agron’s and aid in movement. The sight of Nasir spent and sated was too much, with the way his skin was already slick with seed and how he was watching Agron through his lashes. There was little remorse when Agron came with a howl, attempting to smother the sound in Nasir’s neck only to find the man howling with him through a laugh.  
  
Agron’s hips jerked and sputtered, keeping their bodies close as they both laughed breathlessly. There was a lightness in Agron’s body, pulling back to kneel once more and _look_ at Nasir. Their spent cocks were still pressed together, Nasir’s stomach covered in mixed come. They were still panting, bodies slick, but Agron was far from finished with him. No, they had a time and it would be used to fullest advantage.  
  
“A quick break then?” Nasir asked, his grin knowing as he watched Agron.  
  
Agron nodded quickly, finding himself tugged down into Nasir’s embrace once more.


End file.
